A Love Like This
by snowwy-night-sky
Summary: Why do I have to fall in love with her, of all people, with a condition like this? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This disclaimer applies to all of the chapters of this story**

**_I'm such an idiot. I forgot to add Lucy's name as one of the characters. And while I was adding Lucy's name, said that it can't find my story so here I am, reposting this one. Gomen._  
**

**Please read and leave a review.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Anterograde Amnesia - One of the two types of amnesia. It prevents a person from making new memories and the brain cannot convert new sensory information into long-term memories. Anterograde amnesia is more common than retrograde amnesia, where a person has trouble with remembering his/her past._**

* * *

I...don't really know when my love for her started.

I'm not sure if it was love at first sight, or when we first interacted with each other. Or it might have been a few months after meeting her. Like I said, I don't really know. I'm not really the brightest bulb there is, but I know, I love her.

But sadly, I know that we can't be together because of her condition. I know, I know. You shouldn't give up in love even if the said person is sick and continue pursuing her till she finally falls in love with you and have a happily ever after together, marry each other, have children, grow old together, have lots of grandchildren, then finally, die, albeit not on the same day at the same time, but are still in each other's presence while the other passes away. But I cannot pursue her. I just can't.

It's because Lucy is suffering from anterograde amnesia.

* * *

We first met, or you can say that I first saw her at the same hospital where Gray's wife gave birth to their son. I couldn't take Juvia's screams so I walked around the building and my feet unconsciously dragged me to a bakery near the hospital. I was really hungry at that time so I decided to buy some food there and probably some for the ice bastard.

And that was when I first caught sight of her. Lucy was the girl behind the counter while a short and blue-haired girl took my order. Lucy was my type of girl. You know, cute face, shapely body, big breasts, and as a man, I flirted with her.

"Thank you and come again!" Lucy cheerfully said as she handed me my change.

I leaned my body towards the counter and said to her, "Say, you're really cute."

She took my overly sweet compliment with an overly sweet smile on her face with an overly sweet retort from her mouth, "Thank you for the compliment. You're cute too. Cute enough to pass as a girl with that pink hair of yours."

I thought that she was kinda cool, complimenting me while at the same time insulting me too. It's not everyday that you meet a girl who can take all of your obvious flirting without turning into a shade of tomato. I had two theories about that. It's either she gets hit on all the time and realized that blushing just makes the guy push his luck even more or it's a talent of hers. Her words and reaction entertained me so I pushed my luck.

"You have great assets. Do you know how to use 'em?"

She rolled her hands into a fist and a vein popped out of her neck. I was so amused by her reaction so I made another joke about her big assets, "I can show you if you'd like." She lost her cool and suddenly hit my head with a rolling pin. The blue haired girl looked at me, her face painted with amused satisfaction. I knew I acted like a jerk that time, but I couldn't help but smile for an unknown reason after I got out the bakery. It never left my face as I got back at the hospital.

* * *

I went back to that bakery on the second day after Gray's son was born. I used his son as an excuse so I can go to that street and then made another excuse so I can go to the bakery. The place was so damn far from mine and I can't just leave my work so I had the brightest idea of using the baby as a way to see Lucy. Good thing that everyone, even the monster Erza was so fond of the baby so she let me off the work.

As I opened the door to the bakery, I heard the bells ring along with her voice.

"Welcome to the McGarden's Bakery!" she greeted me with a smile. I don't really know why but with the way she said it, I can't help but imagine a wife saying that to her husband after he got back from work. The thought amused me so I voiced it out to her.

"The way you said it was like how a wife would say to her husband."

"That's what I was paid to do." she retorted, her voice dripping with venom dipped in honey and sugar.

"You're being paid to be everyone's wife?" I mocked her as I faked a shock look on my face and covered my mouth with my right hand. "I knew it! I knew you were cheating on me! I should have known! I want a divorce!" I added as I started to fake crying by making pathetic noises and sniffling.

"Stop fabricating degrading lines. If you do that once again I'll make sure that you won't get to see the sunlight again, _darling._"

To be honest, after she said those words, I was ready to shit my pants. There was only one person in the whole wide world who can make me step back and tremble in fear and that was Erza but it seems that another person was added to that list. I knew I should have known better and learned my lesson when she hit me with the rolling pin.

"Woah, chill! You'll get wrinkles if you get angry so you should smile." I said as I held my hands in front of me. "Anyway, aren't you going to take my order?"

"You should've said what your orders were instead of irritating me. Now what is it?" she irritatingly said as she moved out of the counter and walked to where the bread and pastries were. I chose the pastries randomly, picking those that caught my eye and after I told her that those were everything, she walked back to the counter in silence.

"Aren't you so quiet." I told her, breaking the silence.

"Shut your mouth. You're too loud." she continued on wrapping the pastries as she said that without even looking towards me. I was once again amused by her words so I provoked her once again.

"And you're being too rude. Where's the manager? I wanna talk to your manager. Manager!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Lucy's head shot up and tried to hit my arm. "Hey! I'll tell you this once again, you're being too loud so shut your mouth!" she handed me the pastries that I ordered and looked at the wall to her right.

"That wasn't nice, hitting a customer." she looked at me with no emotion and I laughed. Seriously, everything reaction she makes was just too amusing, but unfortunately, everything has to end so I pushed all the jokes aside and accepted what I bought and handed her the money.

"But seriously, it's a good thing you didn't hit me with that pin again."

She looked at me with confusion written all over her face, "What do you mean 'again'? How can I hit you with that when I just met you today?"

I brushed off what she said as a joke on her part and started laughing as I walked towards the glass door, "Whatever you say. I'll see you some time again."

"Have a nice day!" she cheerfully said, as if she wasn't irritated just a few moments ago.

Seriously, this woman's just way too cute.

* * *

**My second NaLu and third Fairy Tail fanfic.**

**Well, I wanted to try something new. The idea popped into my head while I was busy looking for my slippers this morning I suddenly remembered the word amnesia. It wouldn't let me have any sleep at all so I decided to write a fanfic about amnesia but instead of Lucy not being able to remember her past, I wanted her to be not able to remember what happens in the present.**

**As for how long, well, probably not more than 5 chapters.**

**I already have the chapter 2 written so please leave me reviews. I will post the second chapter based on how many reviews I'll get for this chapter. 0-3 reviews means discontinuation, 4-5 reviews means a month, 6-10 means 2 weeks and 11-15 means next week and 16 and above means tomorrow lol.**

**So please, take your time to leave this story a review. Even a simple 'nice' or 'crap' or 'shitty' will do lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

******_Anterograde Amnesia - One of the two types of amnesia. It prevents a person from making new memories and the brain cannot convert new sensory information into long-term memories. Anterograde amnesia is more common than retrograde amnesia, where a person has trouble with remembering his/her past._**

* * *

"See ya, bastard."

"Yeah, see ya, princess." I said to Gray as I walked towards my car. It was still in the middle of the afternoon but we were already done with our work. Actually, today was our day off but we had to rush some reports which were due tomorrow. It has been a month since I last saw her and I'll be honest, I kinda miss her. I would have visited her if it weren't for my job catching up on my ass.

When I got to the bakery shop, she was, as expected, behind the counter and greeted me with, as usual, a smile on her face when I walked inside.

"Yo! Long time no see." I said as I walked towards her instead of where the pastries were.

Her face, once again, contorted into a confused one as she tilted her head and asked, "I'm sorry but have we ever met before?"

I can't help but laugh at her. Seriously, she's a good actress and is very convincing, "Now, now. Just because you were irritated with me last time doesn't mean you have to act like a complete stranger to me."

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't really know what you're talking about."

I opened my mouth to answer her but was interrupted when the same blue-haired girl interrupted me, "A-ah, sir, could you please follow me for a minute?" she said in a panicked voice as she pointed to a door behind her.

Of course, I followed her, but I was a bit hesitant. I don't really know what I have done this time. There's no reason for her to talk to me.

When we entered the room, the first thing, or person that I saw was a built man with black, long hair and piercings on his face and arms. Paranoid thought entered my mind like 'Are they going to kill me' or 'Crap, what did I do now'. But the man simply looked at the woman who closed the door behind us and asked her, "Oi, who's this man? You cheatin' on me, shrimp?" He said as he crossed his hands over his chest and glared at me.

'Shrimp' huffed at him and faced me as she answered, "I'm not, Gajeel. I just have to talk to him about Lucy."

"Ah." He merely said but never stopped glaring at me. I wanted to tell him that I don't have the hots for a short and flat chested woman but I knew that if I want my tongue to stay intact, then I have to shut my mouth. I learned that lesson while working with Erza and Cana. You never know just how strong a woman is. I also proved that lesson when Lucy hit me in the head with a rolling-pin.

"Yes now please go away." She whipped her head towards his direction and told him with an irritated face which was quickly replaced with an apologetic smile when she faced me. They act just like how my parents do so I easily concluded that they are married or still getting there.

"Sorry about my husband. He's not that friendly." I knew it. Talk about bad boy loves good girl. I never really thought that it happens in real life. But seriously? Not friendly? More like he's anti-social.

"So... ahh... What do you want to talk about?" I scratched my head as I asked her.

Her smile disappeared from her face as she asked, "Are you... trying to be friends with Lucy?"

Well that was weird. It perturbed me a little that she was asking me this. It's none of her business if I am trying to be her friend, right? "Well, yeah. Why'd you ask?

"There's something you need to know...well, understand about her."

"O...kay."

"Do you know what amnesia is?" Is she taking me for a stupid or what? Because with the way she asked me that, it was like she was asking me if I know how to tie my shoelaces

"Of course I do." What is she trying to tell me? I asked myself, confused as to why she is asking me such questions.

"Well, you see, Lucy is suffering from anterograde amnesia."

What? She is... Lucy has an amnesia? What the hell? Is this some kind of a sick joke? Did Lucy made her do this as a revenge? "W-what are you talking about? Ante-what amnesia?"

She seemed to be a little annoyed with my question as she said, "Anterograde, a type of amnesia where a person cannot make new memories." She stated as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. Then and there, I somehow knew, that his short girt may possibly be a bookworm.

But to be honest, her words didn't make any sense to me. It was like she was talking in a different language when she said that Lucy has an Ante-whatever that is. "Did she put you up into this?" I was doubting her, of course. It wasn't everyday that someone tells you that a person you're trying to befriend has amnesia. Actually, I never even knew that there two freaking types of amnesia. According to the movies that I've watched, the hero or heroine would lose their memories of their past, not memories of their present!

"W-what? Of course not!" Her face looked so sincere as she shook her head furiously.

It kinda felt sad and I can't help but feel sympathy for her. As far as I understood from her explanation, it was like she was living her life on a never ending loop. Wake up, do whatever girls do in the morning that takes forever to finish, go to work, greet her customers with a smile, thank them with a smile, forget everything about what happened for the day, go to sleep, and then repeat the same process all over again. If it was him, it would have driven him insane. But how can he go insane if he can't even remember what the hell happened?

I tried not to make my eyes look sad as I looked down at her face and asked her, "How did she get it then?"

"Well, to make a long story short, she got into a car accident and she hit her head hard." 'Shrimp' hesitatingly told me as she fiddled with the hem of her apron, biting her lip after she said those words. Her answer annoyed me but it makes perfect sense. I want to know the details. But I can't just ask her that. I'm a complete stranger who should mind his own damn business.

From my perspective, this short girl may or may not be her best friend, if not a close friend. Because why would she take in a basically disabled person if she's not a friend? Living in this cruel world has taught him one thing: that you shouldn't trust a stranger, even if the said person is sick or disabled in any way. But here she is, dragging me all the way here just to tell me about her condition.

"The reason why I called you here is to ask a favor." Woah, woah! Wait just a damn minute. Is she going to ask me to look for some guys who might be the reason for her accident? And since when did she found out that I am a cop? I never told her that!

"I've seen the way you interacted with her. And... well, I just wanna ask, if this is not a waste of your time, if you can befriend her? You know, talk to her every time you can visit." Oh... so that kind of favor. I guess I overreacted.

I processed her words in my brain. Befriend her? Sure, no problem with me. The problem is that I live 40 minutes away from here and despite my laziness and procrastination, I am actually a very busy person. I can't just...use those precious 40 minutes when I can use them doing reports and try to arrest the bad guys.

"The thing is, most people usually avoid her because, well, they thought that she was a freak or something. I tried explaining to them her about her condition but they don't understand it. This is the first time I've seen her smile like that." She continued talking, not even confirming if I was listening or not. I weighed the pros and cons of her request. The cons are, if I agree then it means more gas, time, money and I also have to prepare myself to get hit by her in the head. The pros are... well, I get food. Not really that good.

"So plea-" I cut her off by holding my hand up and saying, "I'll do it." I knew that agreeing to her request would mean that I have to change my schedule. The cons were greater than the pros, but I can't help but agree to it. I'm not the type of person who'd agree to helping a stranger, but there really is something about this Lucy that made me agree to it, despite knowing the negative results if I do.

"Really? Thank you so much!" She said as she clasped her hand together and smiling at me. There is one thing that has been bothering me, though. Is there, like, a way to... umm... cure Ante-what-what amnesia?

"Can I ask a question, though?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Is there a way to reverse that kind of amnesia?" I was kinda scared to say Ante-what-what amnesia because might give me that certain look girls give you when they think you're an idiot. But seriously speaking, is there really any? The kind of amnesia that I know is that you have to help the person remember their past by, like, taking them to the places they've been or reintroducing them to people they know in hopes that it might trigger something in their brain. How are you supposed to reverse this kind of amnesia when she can't even remember her _present_?

"Well, it is possible. According to the doctors, she might recover by on her own, with the help of the others, of course"

"Oh... Okay."

"I won't bother you anymore so off we go!" She cheerfully said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the door.

Lucy's head turned towards our direction and our eyes clashed. She walked towards our direction, leaving the counter and smiled towards 'Shrimp'.

"Levy-chan!" So 'Shrimp's' name is Levy. Now I know what to call her. Lucy turned towards me and, instead of asking me, she asked Levy, "And... who's this?"

Levy turned towards me, uncertainty clear in her eyes as she answered, "He's a... friend."

"Oh! Hi. I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you."She said as she offered her hand for a handshake, which I took hesitantly.

"I'll leave you two alone, okay?" Levy said as she went inside the room without even waiting for a confirmation and shut it behind us which left me and Lucy alone.

I stared at Lucy, not even caring if she's aware or not or if she's unnerved of it or not. I simply wanted to stare at her. Try to figure out if she really can remember me. And finally, after a whole minute or so, she asked me,

"Why are you staring at me with sad eyes?"

I am a very talkative person. I know that and I am constantly reminded by my friends and colleagues. I talk every single minute, every single second. I say something for everything. But for the first time...

...I was rendered speechless.


End file.
